Paisley Sooght
Paisley Ashley Sooght, (b. 22nd January 2066) is a pureblood witch that was born and raised in Paris, France. She is the daughter of Elizabeth and Joseph Sooght, and the sister of Oliver Sooght. The family relocated to Camden, London where following her mother's death, Paisley was immediately signed up for Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. She entered as a first year student, and was sorted into Slytherin house. Biography 'Early Life' Paisley was born on 22nd January 2066, into a pureblood family. Her parents began teaching her children the basics of magic when they were very young due to their personal concerns over their children's safety. She was also put into a French muggle school, where she learned the language and culture. They weren't a French family, mind. It was a choice of theirs to move to France, after it being a happy destination from her mother's childhood. Paisley didn't mind it, although her accent was frequently made fun of. She much prefers English and now uses it more than her first language, French. This early learning developed Paisley into quite a clever individual, and she has always been very interested in learning. Paisley was quite a spoiled child, and used her cuteness to get whatever she wanted. Although it didn't always work. Despite finishing muggle school after seven years of it, Paisley had very few good friends and was quite happy to finally leave. When she was ten years old, the family received the tragic news that Elizabeth, her mother, was killed in a car accident. She was pregnant at the time and the baby was able to be saved. It rocked the family into all sorts of disbelief and agony, and failing to cope without Elizabeth, Paisley's father signed her up for boarding school, instead of going with the original plan to teach her magic himself. Paisley's younger brother is two years old now, and his name is Oliver Sooght. Education at Hogwarts 'First Year' Despite feeling very iffy about schooling after her first experience, Paisley was kind of excited about joining Hogwarts. After getting her feet on the ground in Diagon Alley, she got a glimpse of the students and the overall feel of the place, and it felt very warm and homely indeed! Prepared for a new start, Paisley is very much ready to rock the world of Hogwarts. Physical description Paisley is quite a skinny but tall person with medium, blondy-brown hair and greeny-blue eyes. She has a prominent facial structure, and wears a very basic amount of make-up on a day-to-day basis. Her general style is very childish and nerdy. Personality First meeting Paisley, you will discover that she is not some shy, awkward person, but someone with quite a forward personality. She will often tell you what's on her mind then laugh it off with her regular giggle fits. She is not one to hold grudges against people, and has few enemies. Then again, she has few friends, too! Paisley is definitely one for shouting, but not in a terribly angry way. Her pride gets in the way of a lot of things. She hates failing at things and tried her best to prove herself in pretty much everything. Which is why she was always such a top student in her muggle school. Her experiences at that school knocked her confidence a bit, and she could be shy when faced with patronizing situations. She is very mellow and free-spirited, most of the time. She likes sunshinee, books, cold weather and dancing. Also, bubblegum is something that will forever be being chewed inside her mouth. If not, there will be a stash in her bag without a doubt. It makes her ten times more hyperactive than she regularly is. Overall, you can never be too sure what part of her personality you will get when you meet her. One minute she could be shy and sweet, and the next she could be jumping about and in your face! Relationships 'Family' Etymology - Paisley's first name is from Scottish origin, and was named after her Scottish grandmother. - Paisley's middle name 'Ashley' was chosen due to her model's sisters name being Ashley. - Paisley is played by Elizabeth Olsen Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2084 Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni